BAP Drabble - Ficlet
by BYGHIME - Julz
Summary: Will be fill all of BAP Drabble with all of pairing couple (BANGHIM - DAEJAE - JONGLO). Isi Drabble / Ficletrnya bakal Romance & Fluff, manis-manis gak jelas gitu, hanya menceritakan satu moment dari tiap pairing couple.
1. Chapter 1

Author : July

Main cast : B.A.P Bang Yongguk & Kim Himchan (BANGHIM)

Gendre : Romance, Boy x Boy / Yaoi, AU, Fluff

Length : Drabble (434 words)

Rate : T

Disclameir : The story it's mine but not for all the cast

.

.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

 **No Bash!**

 **Just leave if you don't like the gendre or the pairing**

 **Im not a pro**

 **Typo is normal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sunday Morning**

 **.**

 **.**

Minggu pagi. Ya masih pagi, jarum jam masih setia berada di angka 8 saat seorang pria dengan wajah tegas dan tampan sedang bersandar pada lemari es miliknya didapur, tangan kanan yang memiliki jemari lentik itu tengah memegang gelas berisikan air putih yang kini sedang meredamkan kekeringan tenggorokkannya.

Hanya _wife beather_ dan celana pendek santai bermotive army yang menempel ditubuh pria bermarga Bang ini, tapi tetap saja aura ketampanannya bisa terlihat dengan sangat jelas, bahkan seseorang sangat jatuh hati akan penampilannya yang selalu terlihat simple itu.

Menggapai knop pintu, Yongguk membuka pintu kamar tidurnya dan disana, dibawah selimut putih diatas tempat tidur terlihat satu gumpalan besar sosok seseorang yang masih tertidur pulas. Yongguk menghampiri tempat tidur, segelas air putih yang dibawanya diletakkan dinakas samping tempat tidur.

Selimut putih yang membungkus tubuh seseorang yang masih tertidur itu Yongguk tarik perlahan, lalu mendapati wajah damai pria yang memiliki _philtrum_ yang cukup dalam hingga membuat bibir sang pria berbentuk M-shape.

"Euuung,," gumaman kecil terdengar dari bibir pink pria yang masih memjamkan matanya ketika tangan jahil Yongguk menjawil ujung hidung mancungnya. "Harusnya kau yang bangun lebih pagi dariku dan membuatkan sarapan" ucap Yongguk entah pada siapa, karena pria yang kini malah bergelung dengan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Yongguk masih memejamkan mata, membuat Yongguk malah mendaratkan kecupan dirambut coklat pria cantik dipelukkannya.

"Chaniee,, bangun"

"Euuuung"

"Ini sudah jam 8 lebih 10 menit" ucap Yongguk pada pria yang dipanggilnya Chanie itu, menginformasikan letak jarum jam yang bertengger dihadapan tempat tidur mereka berdua.

"Dan kita baru selesai hampir jam setengah empat pagi, jadi biarkan aku tidur lebih lama" mendengar keluhan Himchan si pria cantik dan melihat kelakuan Himchan yang kini semakin menyamankan posisinya kepalanya di dada bidangnya membuat Yongguk terkekeh kecil.

Belaian lembut dikepala diberikan Yongguk menemani kecupan-kecupan kecil di dahi Himchan. "Apa aku meyakitimu?" tanya Yongguk pelan dan terdengar nada khawatir disuaranya membuat Himchan akhirnya membuka matanya, menatap lembut mata yang kini tengah menatapnya teduh.

Himchan memberikan kecupan kilat di bibir tebal pria tampan yang menjadi teman hidupnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yongguk. "Bohong jika itu tidak sakit dan aku juga bohong jika aku tidak menikmatinya, berhenti selalu berfikiran kau menyakitiku Bbang, karena aku juga menginginkannya" dan tak ada yang bisa Yongguk lakukan selain mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Himchan.

Ini yang membuat pria kaku dengan intensitas bicaranya yang sedikit bisa jatuh hati pada seorang Kim Himchan. Himchan yang pandai mengutarakan perasaannya, prilakunya yang manis dan ceria bisa dengan mudah memikat hati Yongguk bahkan hanya pada pertemuan pertama mereka dan hal itu yang sampai tujuh tahun kebersamaan mereka masih membuat Yongguk tidak percaya, terlebih dirinya tidak percaya jika orang dengan segala keindahannya bisa membalas perasaan cintanya.

-The End-

.

.

A/n: BAP Drabble isinya bakalan gini-gini aja, manis2 gak jelas dan gak ada inti ceritanya, jadi ya silahkan dinikmati bagi yang mau. Pairing couplenya akan beda2 gak hanya BangHim. Julz lagi usaha buat ngelanjutin FF Chapter. Anyway buat BABY Jakarta boleh dong cek Twitter aku ( Julliesme ), thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Julz

Main cast : Bang Yongguk (BAP) & Kim Himchan (BANGHIM)

Gendre : Romance – Fluff – AU – Boy x Boy – Yaoi

Leght : Drabble

Rate : T

Disclameir : The story and plot it's mine, out from my little brain

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

 **No Bash!**

 **Just leave if you don't like the gendre or the pairing**

 **Im not a pro**

 **Typo is normal**

.

.

.

 **Kisses**

.

.

.

 _"_ _Kau dirumah?"_

 _"_ _Di supermarket, ada apa?"_

 _"_ _Euum, hanya ingin memberitahumu jika aku akan pulang cepat"_

 _"_ _Benarkah? Oke, aku sudah akan ada dirumah sebelum kau sampai"_

Menghela nafas pelan, nada bicara ceria yang baru saja Himchan lantunkan seketika hilang karena sambungan telepon juga sudah selesai. Sebenarnya tidak masalah jika Himchan mendapat kabar jika sang kekasih akan pulang cepat (di jam normal) kerumah, namun Himchan merasa tidak nyaman karena sang kekasih yang _worker holic_ itu hanya akan pulang cepat jika terjadi sesuatu.

 _Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa,_ doa Himchan dalam hati.

Himchan bergerak cepat, mengambil barang-barang yang diperlukannya pada rak-rak yang tersusun dengan rapih disupermarket. Langkah Himchan berhenti sesaat ketika melewati bagian produk-produk kecantikan, senyum manis tersungging dibibir pinknya ketika melihat _lip balm_ ditangan kanannya. Nampaknya pria cantik yang mahir memainkan alat musik _instrument_ ini memiliki ide bagus.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang"

"Selamat datang"

Pria tampan yang kini menyibukkan tangan kanannya untuk melepas kancing atas kemejanya berjalan menghampiri suara kekasihnya yang diyakininya sedang berada didapur untuk mempersiapkan makan malam mereka. Himchan sedang sibuk menata makanan diatas piring ketika kedua tangan Yongguk melingkar nyaman dipinggangnya.

Himchan memutar tubuhnya untuk bisa langsung berhadapan dengan Yongguk, wajah lelah kekasihnya hari ini sedikit terlihat berbeda, harapan Himchan jika tidak terjadi sesuatu sepertinya tidak terkabul. Himchan melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher kokoh kekasihnya, tersenyum lembut sebelum mendaratkan ciuman manis dibibir Yongguk.

Kecewa, kesal dan marah. Sekiranya itu yang Himchan bisa simpulkan dari apa yang Yongguk ceritakan ketika keduanya makan malam. Seseorang meng _copy_ lalu mengembangkan ide yang Yongguk buat susah payah demi memenangkan tender.

"Dia mungkin memang mengambil ideku tetapi dia bisa membuat jauh lebih baik dari yang aku buat"

Oh ayolah, Yongguk bahkan masih bisa menyanjung orang yang sudah mencuri idenya. Himchan menghela nafas pelan, orang lain mungkin akan berfikiran jika Yongguk yang memiliki wajah keras itu juga mempunyai sikap dan prilaku yang keras pula atau mungkin bisa jadi kasar, namun kenyataannya jauh dari itu. Yongguk adalah _typical_ orang yang penuh akan _respect_ dan lembut, itu alasan mengapa pria cantik seperti Himchan bisa jatuh hati pada seorang Bang Yongguk.

Tidak selamanya apa yang terlihat itu bisa mencerminkan bagaimana sikap dan sifat seseorangkan?

 _Don't judge the book from the cover_ , yah sepertinya itu benar.

"Intinya dia itu mencuri dan tidak ada pembenaran akan hal itu. Jika dia tidak mencuri ide dari otak jenius kekasihku ini, dia tidak akan mungkin menangkan?"

Yongguk mengacak pelan rambut Himchan karena gemas akan tingkah Himchan yang kini malah seperti tersulut emosi untuk menanggapi ceritanya tentang urusan pekerjaannya hari ini. "Aku mandi dulu" Yongguk menyelesaikan kegiatan makannya dengan menenggak segelas air putih yang sudah Himchan sediakan tepat disamping kanan sisi piring miliknya.

.

.

.

Bukan sesuatu yang bisa sering terjadi untuk Yongguk yang sudah berada dirumah pada jam 8 malam hari ini, bahkan kegiatan yang biasanya hanya bisa mereka lakukan berdua di akhir pekan bisa dilakukan sekarang ini. Keduanya, Himchan dan Yongguk tengah duduk berdampingan diruang tamu dengan pandangan mata tertuju kelayar besar tv diruang tamu mungil mereka.

Meski sudah selesai mandi dan nampak jauh lebih segar tetapi tetap saja Himchan masih bisa melihat raut wajah lelah pada kekasihnya. Wajar saja karena hasil kerja kerasnya diklaim orang lain dan malah dikembangkan menjadi jauh lebih bagus. Bukan perkara mudah bagi seorang arsitek untuk mendapatkan ide dan untuk kecurian ide akan sketsa adalah hal yang sangat menjengkelkan karena itu menyangkut akan produktifitas dan kreatifitas seorang arsitek (dan untuk siapapun sih).

Himchan melepaskan pelukkannya dilengan Yongguk, "Oddi?" tanya Yongguk karena kini Himchan mulai beranjak dari sofa empuk mereka, Himchan hanya tersenyum jahil lalu kemudian berlari kecil menuju kamar mereka berdua dan hanya butuh jeda dua menit setelahnya Himchan sudah kembali keruang tamu.

Himchan kembali duduk namun kini duduk dipangkuan Yongguk. Yongguk melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Himchan, menatap bingung kekasih cantiknya yang tengah tersenyum manis dihadapannya, "Wae?" bukannya menjawab Himchan malah mengecup bibir Yongguk lalu kembali tersenyum dan itu dia lakukan berkali-kali.

Kesal karena Himchan hanya mengecup bibirnya, Yongguk berinisiatif untuk membuat ciuman mereka lebih dalam dengan menahan tengkuk Himchan, menyesap bibir pink kekasihnya lebih lama. Yongguk menunjuk kearah bibir Himchan ketika sudah terpisahnya bibir mereka berdua, alisnya hampir menyatu sempurna tanda jika Yongguk mempertanyakan sesuatu dan Himchan lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum.

"Strawberry, kau suka?" Himchan kembali mengecup bibir Yongguk, membiarkan Yongguk untuk kembali merasai bibirnya yang tadi dia oleskan _lip balm_ dengan rasa strawberry, salah satu hasil dari barang belanjaannya tadi siang. Kini senyum itu tercipta di wajah Yongguk, wajahnya menghampiri Himchan untuk sekedar menyesap bibir bawah kekasih cantiknya itu, bahkan Yongguk menggunakan lidah basahnya untuk merasai bibir pink kekasihnya, ingin benar-benar merasai rasa strawberry yang Himchan katakan.

Pelukkan Himchan dileher Yongguk semakin erat, duduknya dipangkuan Yongguk juga sudah merasa tidak nyaman karena Himchan sudah mulai kehabisan nafas, selain karena ciuman Yongguk yang menguras habis nafasnya, pelukkan kekasihnya yang semakin erat pun jadi alasan Himchan semakin kehabisan nafas.

"Eeung,, Bbang,, "

Sadar jika Himchan sudah mulai kehabisan nafas, Yongguk melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Himchan terengah-engah, sebisa mungkin menghirup oksigen yang banyak untuk kembali mengisi paru-parunya yang beberapa detik lalu mengalami krisis udara akibat ulah kekasihnya, Bang Yongguk.

"Yak!" Himchan memukul kesal dada Yongguk, barusan dia benar-benar dibuat kehabisan nafas oleh Yongguk dan ketika Himchan baru ingin mengeluarkan protesnya Yongguk menyela.

"Aku tidak suka"

"Eung?"

"Aku lebih suka rasa asli bibirmu"

Yongguk mengulurkan jemarinya, menyentuh bibir pink Himchan, menyapu bibir yang kini benar-benar sudah berubah warna menjadi merah akibat ulahnya. Yongguk kini yang memberikan kecupan-kecupan di dahi Himchan, membuat kepala kekasihnya yang baru saja tertunduk kembali terangkat untuk saling menatap.

Senyum gusi sehat miliknya tersaji, Yongguk menghujani bibir Himchan dengan kecupan. Yongguk yakin 100% jika Himchan hanya ingin membuat _mood_ nya lebih baik, pulih dari rasa kesal dan kekecewaannya dikantor.

" _Thanks a lot Baby_ " Yongguk merengkuh hangat Himchan dalam pelukkannya, membuat Himchan menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman pula dibahu Yongguk. " _Better_?" tanya Himchan diikuti dengan kecupan kecil dileher Yongguk. "Eum, _so much better_ " mendengar itu Himchan merasa sangat senang, tak lagi menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Yongguk, Himchan kini kembali memberikan senyuman manisnya pada Yongguk. Himchan menyatukan keningnya dengan Yongguk, menggesekkan hidung mereka berdua dan untuk kesekian kalinya Himchan merasa sangat bersyukur untuk bisa mencintai dan dicintai oleh Bang Yongguk, terlebih Himchan beryukur karena bisa membuat Yongguk merasa lebih baik.

" _I Love you baby_ "

" _And I love you very much_ " saut Himchan manis menanggapi ungkapan cinta Yongguk padanya, dan lagi mendaratkan ciuman manis dibelahan bibir tebal kekasih hatinya.

.

.

- **The End** -

.

.

.

Ini apaan sih?

Ini cerita apaan sih?

Haahhaa I'm so sorry to disturbing your email with notification because I do update and the story update become like this, haahhhaaa gak jelas. Maklum yah, kapasitas otak Julz yang hanya 1KB ini hanya bisa buat cerita yang kayak gini. Btw, kemungkinan gak akan ada FF baru dari Julz, palingan cuma chapter2 lanjutan dari FF yang udah ada (dan itu gak tau kapan selesainya).

Julz ada kepikiran buat "The END" dari dunia FFN tapi masih belum pasti kapan 'END'nya ^^

 **Nb:** I'll naver write a story with crack pair ^^ sorry.

 **#EarthNeedsRespect**

 **#ForeverWithBAP**

 **#KINGISBACK**

Mind to review?


	3. Chapter 3

Author : July

Main cast : B.A.P Jung Daehyun & Yoo Youngjae (DAEJAE)

Gendre : Romance, Boy x Boy / Yaoi, AU, Fluff

Length : Drabble

Rate : T

Disclameir : The story it's mine but not for all the cast

.

.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

 **No Bash!**

 **Just leave if you don't like the gendre or the pairing**

 **Im not a pro**

 **Typo is normal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Julz Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Graduate soon**

 **.**

 **.**

"Cha, turun dan masuk kelas"

"Baby, tangan kananku bahkan sedang diperban. Bagaimana aku mau mencatat materi kuliah?" pria yang miliki bibir tebal itu merajuk, sekali lagi mencoba untuk lolos untuk tidak mengikuti kelasnya pagi ini dari sang kekasih yang hari ini harus berperan ganda sebagai supir.

Tangan kanan Daehyun memang sedang diselimuti perban guna membebat luka yang dihasilkan pertandingan bola yang berlangsung minggu sore kemarin. Posisi jatuh yang tidak benar membuat Daehyun harus merelakan tulang tangan kanannya retak selagi berusaha mengambil alih bola yang melambung tinggi, pendaratannya ditanah tidak berjalan mulus. Cidera ditangan kanan Daehyun pula yang kini jadi alasan mengapa pria manis berkulit putih dengan bibir kissable bernama Yoo Youngjae harus menggantikan posisi sang kekasih yang biasa duduk dibelakang kemudi. Mengemudikan Porsche berwarna _black metallic_ milik Daehyun menuju kampus mereka _._

Menarik rem tangan, memastikan jika mobil kesayangan sang kekasih tidak akan mundur dengan sendirinya. Youngjae menatap gemas Daehyun yang duduk disebelah kanannya, "Jangan banyak alasan Tuan Jung, kau sudah terlalu banyak bolos dan jika cideramu itu kau jadikan alasan karena tidak bisa mencatat materi kuliah," Youngjae menarik nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Mahasiswa dikelasmu itu tidak hanya kau seorang, jadi kau bisa meminjam catatan mereka lalu nanti bisa di copy atau aku salin untukmu atau bisa juga dengan merekam penjelasan dosen menggunakan ponselmu. Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu melakukan itu semua jika saja kau mau memperhatikan kelas dengan serius, mempergunakan otak cerdasmu dengan baik. Jadi, apa masih ada alasan lain tuan muda Jung?"

Daehyun berdecak tanda tidak senang. Oh, ayolah Youngjae hanya mencoba untuk menjadi kekasih yang perduli akan pendidikan kekasihnya. Youngjae menarik lengan Daehyun lebih kuat agar Daehyun mau memandangnya, " _This's for your goodness honey_ " ucap Youngjae lembut, Daehyun masih belum mau melihat kewajah manis dan menggemaskan kekasihnya hingga kini Youngjae menangkup wajah sang kekasih agar mereka bisa saling menatap, " _And also because I love you_ " tutup Youngjae mengakhiri ucapannya dengan kecupan manis dibibir tebal Daehyun.

" _Oke, you win baby. You win_ " ucap Daehyun yang ditanggapi tawa manis oleh Youngjae, sekali lagi dirinya menang akan Jung Daehyun pikir Youngjae. Tangan kanan yang sedang diperban dibawanya kebelakang kepala Youngjae, menyentuhnya pelan agar bisa mendekatkan kepala Youngjae agar memudahkan Daehyun mengecup lembut dahi putih Youngjae.

.

.

Daehyun tidak bisa menahan senyum dan rasa bahagia yang dengan sangat cepat melingkupi dirinya, ponsel yang sedang dipandanginya adalah alasan mengapa Daehyun serasa jika kini diperutnya dipenuhi kupu-kupu, menggelitik dirinya akan rasa bahagia. Satu pesan singkat berisikan kalimat manis yang Youngjae kirimkan padanya.

 _"_ _I don't want waiting so long. Graduate soon and marry me like you had promised to me"_

Lelah dan terasa pegal tulang pipi Daehyun untuk tersenyum begitu lebar, namun mau bagaimana lagi jika sebaris kalimat yang Youngjae kirimkan adalah hal yang membuatnya bahagia. Ya, Daehyun memang sudah meminta Youngjae untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya, meminta pria manis dengan pipi chubby menggemaskannya itu agar mau mendampinginya hingga rambutnya memutih, menghabiskan hidup bersama. Keinginan Daehyun untuk membawa Youngjae menuju pernikahan dihadang oleh restu dari sang ayah, bukan karena tidak menyukai bakal calon menantunya melainkan ayah Daehyun tidak merestui keduanya untuk menikah dengan alasan Daehyun yang belum menyelesaikan kuliahnya.

Pintar memanfaatkan keadaan, ayah Daehyun memberikan persyaratan jika dirinya akan merestui keduanya untuk menikah jika Daehyun telah menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Hal ini tentu ditolak oleh Daehyun, pasalnya selama tiga tahun Daehyun kuliah, dia sama sekali tidak pernah serius untuk menjalaninya bahkan enam bulan belakangan Daehyun tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam kelas, hanya berkeliaran disekitaran kampus untuk mengantar, menjemput atau menunggui Youngjae.

Bagi Daehyun duduk didalam kelas yang paling cepat satu jam ditiap mata kuliahnya itu sangat membosankan, terlebih dengan jurusan yang harus diambilnya. Bisnis. Dimana Daehyun dituntut untuk menguasai segala aspek-aspek yang akan membangun, meningkatkan ataupun menurunkan omset atau keuntungan bisnis dan sekali lagi Daehyun inginnya menyalahkan sang ayah yang memaksanya untuk mengambil jurusan yang nantinya akan membantu Daehyun dalam menangani bisnis keluarganya, meninggalkan dunia musik yang digemarinya.

.

.

.

Dengan senyum yang terulas dengan sangat manis diwajah, jemari Daehyun bergerak menyentuh layar ponselnya, menuliskan kata sebagai balasan untuk pesan singkat sang kekasih.

" _Yes I'll baby. Graduate very soon and make you mine, just be ready to be my bride"_

.

.

.

- **The END** -

.

.

.

Haahhaaa ini apa? ,

Tadinya mau BangHim yang jadi castnya tapi karena menurut Julz ini terlalu manis kalau BangHim yang dijadiin castnya, takut gak kuat nulisnya XD.

 **Thanks To:**

BANGHIM – Sunday Morning:

Atsumi liku – Bbangssang – Joyersss – kimparkshi1

Guest – – peachpetals – cupcake – Vjin – She3nn0

Ibob – Chayeon – TaeHyun – Linkz account – - Ovieee

BANGHIM – Kisses:

– Princess Jae – anis. – Chayeon – Bbangssang

Parkcheonsafujoshi – kimparkshi1 – Vjin – Linkz account

Ovieee – NowMe – peachpetals – Ibob – rimajaehyun – choikim1310

.

.

 **#THEKINGISBACK**

 **#WelcomeBackBAP**

 **#ForeverWithBAP**

 **#EarthNeedsRespect**

Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

Author: July

Main Cast: B.A.P Yongguk & Himchan (BangHim)

Gendre: Romance, AU, BOY x BOY, Yaoi

Length: Ficlet

Rate: T

Disclameir: The story is mine but not for all the cast

.

.

.

.

WARNING

No Bash!

Just leave if don't like the gendre & the pairing

I'm not the Pro

Typo is normal

.

.

.

.

KOALA

.

.

.

.

Pagi sudah menyapa, pria cantik dengan rambut hitam pekat itu mengerjapkan kedua mata _foxy_ nya, mencoba untuk terbangun sepenuhnya. Begitu matanya bisa terbuka dengan normal pria yang kini bermarga Bang itu merasakan ketidaknyamanan ditubuhnya. Ada rasa sedikit pening di kepala dan rasa linu disekujur tubuhnya.

"Bbang ~~ " panggil kecil Himchan, namun ruang kamarnya hanya tersisa dirinya, tidak ada sosok dari seseorang yang dia panggil. Olehnya dengan berat hati Himchan melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju ruang tamu, pergerakan yang dibuatnya itu membuat Himchan bisa merasakan dengan pasti rasa pening yang menghantam kepalanya.

Perlahan berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan Himchan bisa melihat sosok yang dicarinya disana, dengan tangan pria itu sedang sibuk memegang lembaran kertas besar yang disebut koran, kebiasaan rutin pria tampan bernama Bang Yongguk di pagi hari.

"Heii,, kau sudah bangun"

"Euum ,, "

Himchan duduk tepat disisi kiri Yongguk, melingkarkan tangannya untuk memeluk Yongguk dari samping dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas dada Yongguk.

Mencari posisi yang nyaman membuat Himchan beberapa kali bergerak, membenahi posisi tubuhnya di samping Yongguk membuat acara membaca berita pagi Yongguk sedikit terusik.

"Chanie, kau tidur dikamar saja"

Himchan beranjak dari sofa nyaman diruang tamu mereka, kepalanya tertunduk lesu berjalan kembali kekamar. Rasa pening itu masih disana. Yongguk menghela nafas pelan ketika melihat Himchan yang berjalan menghampiri kamar mereka. Melipat koran yang sedari tadi dibaca dan meletakkannya di sofa, Yongguk melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar.

Diatas tempat tidur mereka, Yongguk bisa melihat Himchan yang meringkuk. Berjalan kesisi Himchan, Yongguk mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai pucuk kepala Himchan sebelum duduk diatas kasur.

Himchan biasanya akan menjawabnya _'Tidak mau'_ saat Yongguk memintanya untuk kembali tidur dikamar namun hari ini pria cantik menggemaskannya itu hanya berjalan meninggalkannya diruang tamu tanpa kata.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yongguk yang ditemani usapan halus di pucuk kepala Himchan. "Kepalaku pusing" jawab Himchan dengan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Ayo" Yongguk menarik tangan Himchan membuat pria cantik berpipi sedikit _chubby_ itu melihat kearahnya dengan sorot mata bertanya. "Sarapan, supaya kau bisa minum obat lalu istirahat lagi".

Himchan bangun, duduk ditempat tidur untuk kemudian Yongguk kembali menarik tangannya agar berdiri. Yongguk yang berdiri tepat dihadapan Himchan sedikit membungkuk lalu melarikan kedua tangannya ke sisi bawah Himchan, tepat di bawah bokong penuh milik kekasihnya itu yang dengan reflek membuat Himchan melingkarkan kedua tanggannya di leher jenjang miliknya. Dengan nyaman Himchan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Yongguk selagi suaminya itu menggendongnya menuju dapur minimalis yang ada dirumah mereka.

Sampai didapur Yongguk mendudukkan Himchan diatas meja makan mereka, lalu bersiap membuat bubur instan. Himchan selalu membeli beberapa bungkus bubur instan untuk berjaga-jaga jika dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan laparnya ditengah malam dengan alasan tidak terlalu banyak mengandung lemak dan semacamnya yang bisa membuat berat badannya bertambah.

Selesai membuat bubur instan yang hanya perlu diberi air panas, kini Yongguk menyuapi istri cantiknya. Sesekali ada jeda panjang untuk Yongguk kembali mengarahkan sendok berisi bubur ke mulut Himchan, jemarinya menyisir lembut pada rambut indah Himchan.

Selesai makan, Yongguk memberikan Himchan obat sakit kepala yang di minum oleh Himchan tanpa penolakkan.

Yongguk kembali membawa Himchan dalam gendongannya yang kini dibawanya menuju kamar mandi. Mendudukkan Himchan di _wastafel_ , Yongguk membantu pria cantik itu untuk mengosok gigi dan juga membasuh muka.

"Bbang,, aku mau tidur" ucap Himchan pelan yang kini sudah kembali kedalam gendongan nyaman Yongguk. Yongguk hanya mengumam pelan sebagai jawaban, berjalan menuju jendela kamar mereka untuk sekedar membuka gorden dan kaca jendela agar udara segar bisa masuk.

Dengan Himchan yang ada di dalam rengkuhannya Yongguk berjalan ketaman kecil yang mereka miliki dirumah untuk kemudian duduk dibangku santai yang ada di sana. Dua minggu terakhir Himchan sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di kementrian kebudayaan dengan akan diselenggarakannya pagelaran seni budaya tahunan beberapa hari lagi, membuat Himchan harus pergi kerja lebih pagi dan pulang larut malam tanpa bisa Yongguk komplain karena dia sangat paham bagaimana dan apa yang menjadi _passion_ dari sosok cantik itu.

Pikir Yongguk akan baik jika Himchan bisa merasakan hangat matahari agar tubuhnya bisa sedikit segar. Lagi pula cuaca pagi ini masih cukup hangat dan tidak terlalu panas, jadi Yongguk memutuskan untuk membiarkan Himchan tidur dipelukkannya dibangku santai taman belakang dengan tubuhnya sebagai ganti tempat tidur.

Memastikan jika posisi Himchan sudah nyaman diatas tubuhnya, Yongguk mulai memberikan usapan halus dipunggung Himchan dengan ditemani senandung kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya, sesuatu yang tidak pernah gagal membuat Himchan terlelap.

Mata _foxy_ itu terpejam, bibir merah Himchan sedikit terbuka menjadi pemandangan yang cukup menggemaskan bagi Yongguk. Jemari Yongguk membelai lembut pipi dan hidung mancung Himchan. Dengan rasa gemas yang menghampirinya membuat Yongguk melayangkan kecupan-kecupan kecil di pucuk kepala Himchan dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Himchan. Pikirnya dia tidak akan keberatan untuk terus dalam posisinya saat ini yang tengah merengkuh Himchan untuk selamanya.

 **-The End-**

.

.

.

Notes:

Wassup BABYs .. Hahhhaa masih ada yang inget Julz?

Maaf banget masih belum bisa update chapter baru untuk _Sunlight_ , _Not Chocolate but Roller coaster_ & _Perfect Love_. Julz masih usaha banget buat nulis lagi, belakangan malah ngerasa udah enggak bisa nulis sama sekali. Ficlet ini aja feelnya sama bangetkan dengan yang Fever, cuma beda plotnya aja karena entah kenapa lagi pengen banget bikin Himchan yang dimanjain.

Thanks a lot buat kalian yang suka nyemangatin Julz buat nulis lagi & minta Julz buat enggak mendelete all story yang udah Julz post di FFN (karena tadinya udah niat akan delete).

Btw, BangHim moment mulai banyak !

The best moment for me is when Himchan hug Yongguk on his birthday !

.

.

.

Mind to review?

 **#EarthNeedsRespect**

 **#ForeverWithBAP**

 **#BangHim**


	5. Chapter 5

Author : Julz

Main cast : Bang Yongguk & Kim Himchan (BANGHIM)

Gendre : Romance – Yaoi (Boy love / Boy X Boy)

Leght : Oneshot / Ficlet

Rate : T

Disclameir : The story and plot it's mine, out from my little brain

.

 **WARNING** :

No Bash!

 **JUST LEAVE IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE GENDRE OR THE PAIRING**

 **Im not a pro writer / author**

Typo's normal

.

.

.

.

.

 **TAKE A REST**

.

.

.

.

Kedua mata marbel Himchan terpejam, terbuai nyaman didalam rengkuhan hangat seseorang yang kini juga tengah menghujaninya dengan kecupan-kecupan diseluruh wajahnya. Tangan kanan Himchan mendarat tepat pada dada yang bergerak turun naik secara teratur menandakan jika seseorang tersebut sedang bernafas dengan teratur.

Mereka berdua menciptakan kenyamanan mereka sendiri dengan Himchan yang berada didalam rengkuhan Yongguk. "Jika terjadi lagi kau harus memberitahuku, jangan pernah mencoba untuk menutupinya lagi. Kau harus memberitahuku" ucap Himchan dengan nada sedih yang sangat jelas. Yongguk hanya bergumam pelan merespon ucapan Himchan dan semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada pria cantik yang berada dalam pelukkannya.

Himchan membawa dirinya untuk bangun guna menatap langsung wajah Yongguk dan setelah beberapa detik menatap mata Yongguk membuat mata indah miliknya langsung tergenang air mata. "Kau tidak akan melakukannya kan?. Kau tidak akan pernah memberitahuku" tutur Himchan sambil beranjak turun dari tempat tidur lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi tanpa menghiraukan Yongguk yang memanggil namanya. Detik setelah Himchan menutup pintu kamar mandi yang Yongguk lakukan adalah membawa kedua telapak tangan untuk menutupi wajahnya dan kemudian helaan nafas panjang terdengar.

 ** _'I did it again'_**

15 menit hingga akhirnya Himchan keluar dari kamar mandi, dan untuk melihat kondisi mata Himchan yang semakin sembab membuat Yongguk kembali dirudung rasa bersalah karena hari ini untuk kedua kalinya dia membuat seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya menangis.

"Kau akan pergi?" Yongguk tidak bisa menahannya, menahan agar suaranya tidak bergetar. Dia benar-benar sangat membutuhkan Himchan saat ini, membutuhkannya disini bersamanya. Tapi Himchan hanya diam.

Bangkit perlahan dari tempat tidur, Yongguk melangkah menuju Himchan yang sedang memunggunginya. Kembali melingkarkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Himchan dari belakang, Yongguk menempatkan wajanya tepat pada ceruk leher Himchan.

"Just stay here with me. I,, I need yo,,u"

Himchan memutar tubuhnya tepat setelah dirasakan air mata yang menyentuh kulit lehernya. Yongguk menundukkan dalam kepalanya, berusaha untuk tidak semakin terlihat lemah dengan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang dipenuhi air mata dihadapan Himchan, namun yang terjadi Himchan malah menangkup wajah Yongguk, menatap wajah seseorang yang selama ini selalu terlihat kuat, tegar dan tenang kini harus berurai air mata. Himchan menyingkirkan helaian rambut Yongguk yang menutupi dahi lalu menghujaninya dengan kecupan lembut.

.

.

.

Himchan duduk nyaman diantara kedua kaki Yongguk yang terbuka, keduanya memilih untuk bersantai di ruang tamu Yongguk setelah tadi mereka berdua menangis yang berakhir dengan Yongguk berjanji akan memberitahu Himchan jika tiba-tiba dirinya terserang panik (lagi). Kedua tangan Yongguk melingkar nyaman di perut Himchan dengan dahinya yang bersandar pada bagian belakang kepala Himchan.

"Aku akan bantu bicara dengan yang lain. Kau harus benar-benar istirahat total"

"Kau harus sehat untuk bisa membuat musik yang kau inginkan, jadi istirahat sementara tidak apa-apakan?"

Himchan tau tidak mudah bagi Yongguk harus merelakan waktunya terbuang untuk tidak mencurahkan segala bakat dan pemikirannya menjadi sebuah karya tapi Himchan sadar jika ini terus berlanjut Yongguk akan semakin dimakan rasa tidak puas karena dirinya akan terganggu dengan serangan-serangan panik hingga membuatnya tidak productive.

Himchan menarik tubuhnya untuk tidak lagi bersandar pada Yongguk supaya bisa menatap wajah lelah Yongguk. Menyentuh lembut dagu Yongguk dan membawanya mendekat agar mudah baginya mencium bibir tebal Yongguk, menyesapnya lembut.

"Aku akan istirahat" ucap Yongguk disela ciuman lembut mereka, membuat Himchan menghentikan niatnya yang baru saja ingin memperdalam ciuman mereka berdua. Senyum sebagai bentuk kelegaan Himchan tidak dapat tertahan karena bukan hal mudah membuat Yongguk memutuskan untuk beristirahat.

Niat awal Himchan hari ini berkunjung kerumah Yongguk karena pria cantik itu sudah sangat merindukan kekasihnya, Bang Yongguk dan tidak disangka jika dirinya harus melihat Yongguk yang sedang berusaha mengatur nafasnya dengan wajah yang terlihat ketakutan. Bagi Yongguk hari ini adalah hari sial karena Himchan harus melihat saat dirinya terserang panik, sesuatu yang hampir setahun ini berusaha dirinya tutupi dari sang kekasih dengan alasan _simple_ , tidak ingin membuat Himchan khawatir.

"Aku yakin tidak akan lama kau akan sembuh. Ada aku dan yang lainnya yang akan memberimu semangat" senyum hangat Himchan yang dihadiahi ciuman hangat dibibirnya oleh Yongguk sebagai bentuk terima kasih. Kini Himchan tidak lagi duduk diantara kaki Yongguk yang terbuka melainkan duduk dikedua paha Yongguk, duduk berhadapan dengan kedua tangannya memeluk leher Yongguk.

Didalam hati Himchan menangis, kekasihnya selama ini menanggung beban berat sendirian. Tidak dipungkiri dirinya bangga memiliki Yongguk yang sangat bertanggung jawab sebagai seorang kekasih tapi kadang hal itu juga yang membuatnya sedih karena Yongguk akan merasa jika apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya dan adik-adiknya yang lain adalah tanggung jawab dirinya seorang yang pada kenyataannya adalah tanggung jawab bersama namun posisinya sebagai seorang leader membuatnya berfikiran demikian.

"I love you Guk'aah,, I do"

"Love you Chanie. With all of me. I really love you. I do"

Setelahnya tidak ada lagi kata yang terucap diantara keduanya, hanya ada suara lembut hasil pagutan mesra keduanya yang terdengar dengan tetesan air mata dari sudut mata keduanya.

- **The End** -

.

.

.

BABYs seperti yang kita tahu kalau saat ini Yongguk harus istirahat total supaya bisa pulih dari _Panic disorder_. Salut sama Yongguk yang bisa nahan sampai hampir setahun ini, padahal terkena serangan panik buat aku sendiri itu lumayan melelahkan. Iya, Julz pernah ngerasain gimana rasanya kena _Panic attack_ beberapa tahun lalu setelah Papa meninggal dan karena itu mungkin hampir sebulan Julz enggak bisa tidur malam karena ketakutan, setiap nutup mata hal-hal aneh menuhin otak dan bikin susah nafas, alhasil keringet dingin dan enggak bisa tidur. Dan dari yang Julz baca kemungkinan setiap orang pernah ngerasain _panic attack_ dalam hidupnya (even satu kali) hanya yang membedakan adalah frekuensi dan durasi serangan itu terjadi.

Disebut _Panic disorder_ itu karena sudah terjadi berkali-kali dan please penyakit ini bukan berarti gila. Hal ini ternjadi karena adanya tekanan  & _stress_ yang terus menerus. Kita tau gimana Yongguk sangat bertanggung jawab akan semua hal di B.A.P dan beban berat yang dia tanggung selama ini. Bukan perkara mudah untuk mendapatkan tempat kembali setelah sekian lama hiatus di industry musik Korea yang sangat menyeramkan jadi enggak heran kalau kekhawatiran itu menghantui Yongguk karena sebagai leader dia merasa punya tanggung jawab akan kelangsungan karir dan mimpi member lain.

Saat ini Yongguk hanya butuh istirahat total supaya pikirannya tenang dan sangat membutuhkan support orang-orang terdekat juga fans supaya proses _recovery_ nya berlangsung dengan cepat. Selama Yongguk istirahat kita sebagai BABYs harus tetap support member lain dengan sekuat tenaga, supaya leader kita enggak lagi khawatir soal kelangsungan album baru.

BABYs kita pernah melewati moment yang lebih menyakitkan waktu B.A.P harus hiatus dulu, jadi saat ini hanya nunggu sampe Yongguk sembuh bukan perkara sulit buat kita laluinkan?

.

.

.

 **#ForeverwithBAP**

 **#GetwellsoonYongguk**

 **#EarthneedsRespect**


End file.
